


Spider

by angelus2hot



Category: Farscape
Genre: Community: fandomwords100, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-18
Updated: 2013-11-18
Packaged: 2018-01-02 16:36:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1059104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John sees something he's never seen before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spider

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Spider  
>  **Fandom:** Farscape  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** John, D'Argo  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Summary:** John sees something he's never seen before.  
>  **A/N:** written for the word spider on my [Fandomwords100 card](http://angelus2hot.livejournal.com/415785.html)

John took one look at the creature in front of him and glanced at D’Argo. “What the hell is that?” 

With a shocked look on his face D’Argo turned towards him. “Come on, John. You can’t tell me that you don’t have these things on Earth.” 

“That’s exactly what I’m telling you. What is it?”

“The closest thing in your language would be a spider.”

John’s mouth dropped open. “I know spiders and that ain’t one. You could put a saddle on that bad boy and ride it.”

D’Argo shook his head. “That’s the last thing you would do, John.”


End file.
